1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display that improves visual perception by suppressing reflection of external light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays include a plurality of organic light emitting diodes including a hole injection electrode, an organic light emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. The organic light emitting diode display forms an image by using light that is emitted. The light is emitted when an exciton created by combination of an electron and a hole in the organic emission layer drops from an exited state to a ground state.
Organic light emitting diode displays have self-light emitting characteristics and therefore do not need a light source. In contrast, liquid crystal displays require an external light source, which results in increased thickness and weight of the displays. Further, organic light emitting diode displays exhibit characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed. Therefore, OLED displays are often considered suitable displays for portable electronic devices.
In general, electrodes and metal wires included in organic light emitting diode displays reflect light traveling inside from the outside. Organic light emitting diode displays have difficulty in displaying black color and the contrast is deteriorated by the reflection of external light.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.